Recent technology advances have expanded consumer options for obtaining telecommunications services. Whereas telecommunications have typically been provided via a public switch telephone network (PSTN), consumers can now obtain telecommunications services from wireless network operators and from broadband network service providers. However, landline telecommunication services, including PSTN-supported or broadband-supported services, are not integrated with wireless communication services. Accordingly, consumers typically subscribe to both landline and wireless communication services.
The lack of integration of landline and wireless communication services can be troublesome for consumers. For example, in order to reach a consumer a caller may have to call the consumer's landline and wireless telephone numbers. Additionally, while the consumer is located within their residence and they receive a call on their wireless device (herein referred to as mobile station), the consumer will be charged per-minute for the air-time of the call, even though they would not be charged per-minute for such time if they received the call on their land-line station.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that integrate landline and wireless communications.